¿Por qué te amo?
by Tenten-nyan
Summary: Segunda parte de "Razones para amarte" narrado por Hinata.


**¿Por qué te amo?**

Summary: Segunda parte de "Razones para amarte", desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del maestro kishimoto, la historia si es mía.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol le daban directamente la cara, anunciándole que ya había amanecido. Parpadeo tres veces antes de abrir sus ojos perla.

Una tierna sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando se percató del azabache que dormía plácidamente debajo de ella, se había quedado dormida en su pecho después de que la hiciera suya, otra vez.

Lo había extrañado mucho durante la misión, recordaba cómo, el día anterior, había entrado a su hogar solo para encontrar a Sasuke parado en medio del living leyendo "la lista" se había emocionado tanto que cuando el Uchiha había terminado de leer se abalanzó sobre el para abrasarlo.

Aunque solo habían sido tres semanas, para ella – y seguramente para el Uchiha también – había sido una dolorosa eternidad.

Aun sonriendo, se tocó su plano vientre, que pronto estaría abultado por la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior. Tenía unas ganas de abrazar a su hijo o hija, darle todo el amor posible, enseñarle que la vida podía ser tan hermosa como uno quisiera, verlo o verla dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, enseñarle a ser un ninja fuerte, acompañarlo a su primer día en la academia y verlo convertirse en un shinobi o kunoichi poderoso tal como su padre.

Desde que tenía 5 años y había visto a Hanabi nacer quería tener un bebé para darle todo el amor que a ella le fue negado y estaba segura que Sasuke igual lo haría. Si bien el Uchiha había tenido una familia amorosa – descartando a su frio padre, Fugaku – solo recibió el amor de su madre y hermano por poco tiempo, por lo que, estaba segura que Sasuke haría lo posible para que su hijo o hija creciera en un ambiente alegra y cariñoso con su familia.

Familia. Esa palabra retumbo en su mente, la única familia que tenía en el clan Hyuga era Neji, luego de que Sasuke le dijera a su padre y al consejo lo de su compromiso, su padre obviamente se opuso ante tal "absurda idea ", Sasuke le había dicho "amablemente" que se casarían con o sin su consentimiento, fue desterrada del clan y su puesto como heredera había sido revocado. No es como si le importara mucho.

Siempre fue despreciada en su propio clan, por el simple hecho de ser "suave", "cálida", "amable" y "débil". Incluso había intentado escaparse varias veces de Konoha debido a los maltratos de su padre, pero Neji la había detenido en reiteradas ocasiones –por no decir en todas- y le suplicó que no se marchara ya que ella era la única familia que tenía y la apreciaba como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

Como sea – dejo suavemente en un suspiro.

Estaba segura que Neji o Hanabi harían mejor trabajo que ella liderando el clan.

Silenciosamente se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, y se dirigió al living con el único objetivo de comenzar a limpiar, dado a que era donde pasaban más tiempo estaba totalmente desordenado -y ciertamente era el único lugar de su casa que estaba desordenado-.

Comenzó juntando varios kunais que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo junto a algunos shurikens y unos pocos papeles bomba, luego vio la mochila que el Uchiha solía llevar a las misiones, la recogió y la dejó en el sofá, después se la daría a Sasuke para que la guardase en la habitación que compartían. Es verdad, podría guardarla ella misma pero no quería interrumpir el sueño de Sasuke.

Vio que había algunos pelos de… ¿perro?, seguramente ella al regresar de la misión los había dejado en el suelo, estaba segura que los había traído en su ropa probablemente porque había jugado con Akamaru horas antes de regresar a Konoha.

.

.

.

Luego de barrer, se percató de que había quedado un kunai debajo del sofá, se sorprendió de ver el pergamino que Sasuke había escrito y detrás de este la pluma que seguramente había utilizado. Recogió el pergamino y observó que había un gran terreno debajo de lo escrito por Sasuke.

Coloco la escoba a un lado, apoyándola sobre una pequeña mesa, y se dejó caer suavemente en el sofá. Volvió a observar "la lista" por unos minutos, esta vez con detenimiento, sonrió suavemente, tomo la pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre el papel, en el gran espacio que había dejado su futuro esposo.

**¿Por qué te amo?**

Era una pregunta que rondaba por la mente de la ojiperla, ¿por qué amaba a Uchiha Sasuke?

Si alguien le hubiese dicho años atrás que terminaría casándose con el azabache y formaría una familia junto a él, lo más probable es que acabara riéndose – e incluso carcajeándose– ante tal absurda idea. Es más, eso había hecho Kiba, se había carcajeado, cuando le había dicho a sus compañeros y a su sensei de la relación que mantenía con Sasuke, Kiba comenzó a reírse, pensando que les estaba tomando el pelo, a tal grado que Inuzuka tuvo dolor de estómago hasta el día siguiente. Ella le había dedicado una mirada seria que había tenido el efecto de callarlo, mientras Kurenai y Shino lo tomaron con calma, Kiba hizo todo lo contratarlo, rápidamente había sacado la conclusión de que el azabache había utilizado un genjutsu y que solo la quería para revivir su clan.

Este comentario solo la hizo sonrojarse a un nivel extremo, luego de explicarle durante unas dos horas que estaba con Sasuke porque lo amaba y no porque estaba bajo un genjutsu, los tres la felicitaron por su relación y se marchó del campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, no sin antes escuchar a Kiba.

"_Hina-chan, si ocurre algo, por más mínimo que sea, no dudes en… "_

"_No te preocupes, Kiba-kun. Te lo diré de inmediato."_

"_Bien, y si ese hentai trata de sobrepasarse contigo…"_

"_Descuida Kiba-kun, estaré bien" – le dedico una gran sonrisa que al parecer calmo al chico._

Sonrió tiernamente, sus compañeros y su sensei se preocupaban demasiado por ella. Ellos, junto con Sasuke y su hijo, eran su verdadera familia.

Si Kiba se había puesto así por su relación con Sasuke no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría al enterarse que se casaría con este.

**.**

Volvió su vista al pergamino que yacía en sus manos, tomo la pluma y suavemente comenzó a escribir.

.

.

.

**¿Por qué te amo?**

_Te amo porque me haces sentir especial._

_Te amo porque me haces inmensamente feliz._

_Te amo porque, con el solo hecho de besarme, me haces sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo._

_Amo tu adictivo perfume._

_Amo tu hermosa sonrisa._

_Amo tu varonil voz._

_Amo tus hermosos ojos negros._

_Amo tus labios, tan bien definidos, y suaves._

_Amo la delicadeza que tienes al besarme._

_Amo que seas tan romántico._

_Amo tu pelo, es único, con su forma y suavidad, te dan un aspecto realmente sexy._

_Amo que seas tan tierno y sensible aunque no lo parezcas._

_Amo que me susurres dulces palabras por las noches, justo antes de que nos durmamos._

_Amo cuando entrelazas nuestras manos._

_Amo los pequeños pero hermosos detalles que tienes en mi cumpleaños o en nuestro aniversario_

_Amo tu sonrisa de lado, tan característica de ti._

_Amo cuando aprietas suavemente mis mejillas y me besas dulcemente en la comisura delos labios._

_Amo que seas posesivo y altamente celoso es algo realmente tierno._

_Amo tus sonrojos son muy breves y casi nunca te sonrojas, es tan lindo verte con las mejillas de un tono rosa pálido._

_Amo los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríes._

_Amo que me digas "hime" cuando me enojo._

_Te amo completamente, no hay alguna cosa que no ame de ti, Sasuke._

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y luego como unos suaves labios se posaron sobre su cuello para comenzar a besarlo tiernamente. Sasuke había despertado

¿Qué es esto? - cuestionó el azabache. No le dio tiempo para responder ya que este rápidamente le había arrebatado "la lista" de sus manos.

El azabache poso su vista sobre el blanco papel, luego de unos minutos la miro divertido.

¿Segunda parte de "Razones para amarte? – cuestionó con una hermosa sonrisa de lado.

No – sonrió tiernamente - Primera parte de "¿Por qué te amo?"

¿Y la segunda? – preguntó mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cintura de la ojiperla.

No lo sé. Aún no la he escrito.

Podríamos hacerlo juntos.

Volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente esta vez.

Claro. Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Te amo más.

Apretó suavemente su cintura, acercándola aún más a él, para luego depositar suavemente un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

_Si, definitivamente amaba a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Y aún debían escribir muchas historias más, aún le quedaba toda una vida por delante. Junto a Sasuke, junto a sus amigos, junto a su hijo y sus futuros hijos, junto a su familia._


End file.
